Home to Me
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: She stood facing him in the rain, in the middle of Central Park; his eyes begging hers for an answer; her heart longing for his. As long as I have you with me Mac, I am home. He didn't have to doubt; New York was home for her. To make up for 7.01


**Title: Home to Me**

**Summary:** She stood facing him in the rain, in the middle of Central Park; his eyes begging hers for an answer; her heart longing for his. As long as I have you with me Mac, I am home. SMACKED fluffy one shot.

**Disclaimer: **Goodness you know by now write? If not then you should read more of my stories! I only wish I owned Mac Taylor *sigh* the rest? Yadda yadda yadda :D

**A/N:** Okay so I couldn't bring myself to watch the start of a lame smackless season and glad I didn't. A BIG SHAME ON PV for not even letting Mac say Stella's name in a proper send-off, very disapointing but not surprising when it comes to PV. She's hated smacked from day one, but still would have been nice for her to put aside her smacked-hate and at least make the MK fans somewhat happy. *sigh* So I really do hope this turns out a little bit good and you like it a little bit! My depressed smacked heart is still trying to recover.

~_Dedicated to all those depressed SMACKIES after last night's smackless premiere~_

**Note: 'Words in bold and lyrics belong to the song 'Feels Like Home' by Chantal Kreviazuk

* * *

**

It had been two weeks since she had ventured south; testing the waters in New Orleans, thinking that is what she needed.

It had been two weeks since she had packed up whatever material possessions would fit into a medium sized moving truck and drove off into the night.

It had been two weeks since she tried to mend her broken heart, but knew that there was only one person and one place that could do that.

It had been two weeks of hell; separated from the only person on the planet that owned the other half of her soul, that held her heart and that would share her future.

Those two weeks were now over.

_I'm coming home Mac. _

It had been two weeks since she had told him she was leaving, a temporary position at best; something of a new start which is what she figured was best.

It had been two weeks since he had stood, every day, staring absently at her empty office, trying to find the power to keep breathing, wondering if he was even able.

It had been two weeks since he realized what a good night's sleep really was, what it meant to smile, laugh, love and dream.

It had been two weeks of sheer breakdown of spirit; the realization that his future was now out of his grasp, his mind and heart desperate for her return.

Those two weeks were now over.

_Please come home Stella._

She had finally arrived in New York, suitcase in hand, weary expression on her face. The rest of her things were being delivered the next day; not soon enough. She takes a step out of the domestic arrivals door, takes in a breath of familar fresh air and quickly realizes one thing about the city that never sleeps. _It's home._

"I'm home," Stella whispers as she stares at the twinkling city lights before her. She pulls out her cell and calls a friend, not Mac, but someone who might know where he is so that she can offer him a welcome surprise.

_"He's not home Stella," Don informs her. _

"Where is he?"

_"Probably the same place he has been for the past two weeks."_

"Where is that Don, tell me."

_"Go easy on him Stella, he's been miserable since you left. And Stella…it's good to have you home."_

"Good to be home Don.

_"How long you back for?"_

"Back for good," she tells him in truth before she hangs up and gives the taxi driver her new destination. She leans her head back on the seat of the cab and closes her eyes; her mind wanting to replay every minute that Mac and her argued about before she left. Him begging her to stay and her being too stubborn to actually believe he was telling the truth until it was too late.

_'When are you coming back Stella?'_

He had asked her as she rushed from his office with tear filled eyes. He had tried to tell her that New York was her home; tried to spout off various reasons why she should believe him; why she should stay. But in that moment he had failed to mention the one thing that made it truly home for her – him. He was the only reason she came back; he was her life and without him, the world was an empty place. Even the prestige of a professional promotion would pale in comparison to what she had left behind - her heart and her future. He held both and now she was back to claim them. One he would keep - her heart. One they would share together - their future.

_This is my home, New York. It always has been. I was left here and she took me in. I can't just walk away on her now. Not when Mac is still here._

The cab stops just outside the darkened area that is Central Park; the cabbie turning to look at her with a frown.

"Lady it's dark and about to rain. You sure you want me to drop you off here?

"I'll be okay," Stella replies as she hands him her fare, about to get out. "I'm home."

"This is Central Park lady, this ain't home," the cabbie tries to argue.

"It is to me; it's where I belong. But thank you."

The cabbie only shakes his head, but gives her a nod and then pulls away; Stella facing the dark mass of forest before her with a heavy heart. A few raindrops start to pelt her face as she slowly heads toward the path that she was instructed to take by a concerned friend; a detour that would head Mac off before he could disappear into the night.

She heads toward the dimly lit path, telling herself that she only has to see his face, hear his voice and then feel his touch and everything would be as it should be and her heart could start to mend.

The rain continues to blanket her with a fine mist as she rounds the second corner and stops; seeing his figure coming toward her, her heart now racing with delighted anticipation. She pushes aside the past few weeks of mental and emotional torment; just his presence had that effect on her.

_Mac, I'm here._

Trying once again in vain to clear the pain from his mind, Mac pushes himself further into the night, not caring that the rain was further dampening his weary frame, sucking out body heat and laughing as his breathing starts to shallow. His mind and heart always in agony as he tries to erase the fact that he's going to spend another night alone; another night without her soft body to hold onto, her soft snoring to smile at and her soft kisses to cherish until morning.

But as he heads onto a small stretch of deserted path he looks up and stops. A figure ahead. A figure that resembles his future. But he shakes his head, telling himself that she's an apparition, a figment his mind has conjured to mock his single state. His mind had done that before, on a few occasions; it was cruel but what he figured he deserves for not telling her the truth the moments before she walked out.

_She's not there, _he tries to blink her away. But to no avail; the figure remains fixed in place. Is she real? Is she here? Has she come home?

He stops a few feet from her, his heart now racing; not from the run but from the reason she'll offer as to why she's standing in the park in the middle of the night with the rain cascading around her. She's beautiful and he now hopes and prays she's back for good.

"Stella?" Mac stops, uttering her name as if it's something almost too sacred to be spoken out loud.

Just the sound of her name offered by his warm voice, makes her eyes want to water and her stomach tighten. She feels her fist immediatly dive into her pocket, resting on a piece of paper, crumpling it and then pulling it out; letting it rest loosely between her fingers.

"Is it really you?" He asks, unsure if the vision before him is real or just another tormented figment of his imagination. He had seen her so many times in his minds eye over the past two weeks that until she speaks he thinks he's losing it once more.

"It is really me Mac," she answers, her voice barely audible.

He takes a step closer, his eyes studying her with intent; trying to convince himself she's back home where she belongs, at his side, back to stay. He notices her eyes blink, her perfect lips slightly curl and her frame relax a little more. She's here; she's back.

"Are you okay?" He asks softly, finally seeing the salty tears that are now rimming her eyes; his own wanting to follow suit and water as well.

"I am now."

Mac finally closes the distance and then stops, the world around them slowly fading into a blur; the rain slowing, only select droplets allowed to dance on the pair below them; the rest scattering as they were told.

"What uh...no I don't care the reason..." he starts only to see her hold up a letter. "What is um..."

"Was supposed to be in the mail to you but I uh...I couldn't send it. I had to come in person."

"Stella?"

"I'm back," she whispers, barely audible as he pulls her into his strong embrace, her head resting on his shoulder, both of their eyes closing as their brains delight in the nearness of each other after what seemed like a small tormented eternity.

"God I missed you," he offers in torment; his warm breath sending small shivers down her spine; his arms unwilling to ever let her go.

"I missed you too Mac, more than I can say."

"Before you left…"

"No Mac," Stella holds up her hand, her lips almost quivering. "I need to say this before anything else is said."

_**'Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself…'**_

"Please don't Stella; you have nothing to explain to me."

"Don't I?" She counters as she slowly drops her bag to her feet and then looks back up at him with an uncertain gaze. "I think I do."

"I was out of line and…"

"No you weren't. You don't get it do you Mac?"

_**'Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms…'**_

Mac's fingers quickly reach out and grasp hers, not caring about the wet and the cold; just reveling in the delightful feeling of the heat their combined flesh was now creating. For two weeks he would see her figure and reach out, only to be denied by a cruel joke. But feeling her skin on his was almost too much; his mind selfishly devouring every second they were attached.

"Then I meant what I said before you left Stella. I love you. And if it was that that scared you away then tell me and I'll recant."

"Will you still mean it?"

"I'll always mean it."

"That is what I needed to hear."

_**'There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast…'**_

"Do you know how long I have waited to hear you say that to me?" She finally manages.

"Stella…I'm sor..."

"Don't apologize Mac. It was wonderful."

"Then I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you. I'm sorry if it sounded like a desperate plea from a desperate man."

"Were you?"

"I was."

_**'Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life…'**_

"Anyone ever tell you that you have bad timing," she remarks as she moves in a bit closer.

"You," he answers with a soft smile, his dark lashes batting away a few determined droplets. "But tell me again if it makes you feel better."

"Do you know the _real reason _I went to New Orleans Mac?"

"Yes."

_**'If you knew how lonely my life has been…'**_

"Are you sure? Because if you say it was because of work you'll be wrong."

"You don't love me in return?"

"No."

"No? Then I am confused. Why else?"

"I was scared."

"Of what?"

_**'And how long I've been so alone…'**_

"Of not being able to give you back the love you deserve," she admits as a small tear finally busts through the thickened skin and starts to slowly slide down her cheek.

"Please don't," he begs in sorrow.

"Do you know how long I've been alone Mac?" She manages in a weak tone.

"Stella, please don't do this," Mac laments once more as the fingers of his right hand leave hers to dangle at her side, as they take up new residence on her cool cheek.

"Do you know how long I have waited for you?"

_**'And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along…'**_

"Too long," he sighs, only to have her left hand leave his to dangle at his side and her fingers to rest on his rain flushed lips.

"All my life Mac. I have been waiting to be really loved all my life; since I was a small girl. And when you offered me your love I was scared. Scared that I had finally found the one person I had been looking for all my life."

"Then why did you leave?"

"I wasn't sure what to do next. I had told myself that you, the man I wanted to love me as you do, didn't exist. But when you offered me your love I almost didn't believe it was real. That you only offered it as something to keep me here."

_**'And change my life the way you've done.'**_

"It is real," Mac insists as he leans in closer. "I know my timing was the worst, but I want you to believe me."

"I want to also," Stella lightly frowns.

"Tell me Stella…tell me what to do to make you believe that my love for you is real."

"Tell me again Mac, right now. Right here, just the two of us. So that I can see the look of love in your eyes as you offer me your heart. Not a desperate act from a desperate man; but the words of truth from a man in love."

_**'Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me…'**_

"My future Stella; that is what I offer."

"Our future Mac."

"I love you Stella," Mac offers warmly, both his hands now cupping her face as he brings her lips to his.

"Mac..."

"I love you Stella," he echoes once more. "I'll say every second if I have to so you'll believe it's real."

He brings her lips to his once more; the kiss between them lingering, electrically charged heat starting to cover them, offering a small shield against some of the rain; so that it seemingly bounces right off.

_**'And how long I've waited for your touch…'**_

"Wanted...this," she utters a little breathlessly.

"Me too."

Her body leans into his, his grasp slowly leaving her face and resting on either side of her neck, her lips offering a few soft moans of happiness and delight.

His body begs for hers to come closer, her touch flooding him with a delight he hasn't felt in years, certainly not in the last two weeks and tells himself will never want to experience those feelings with anyone else ever again.

_**'And if you knew how happy you are making me…'**_

Their bodies linger together, teasing each other with untold promises of not only an amazing night ahead but also about fulfilling delights in a future waiting to be discovered.

Mac pulls back, his intent gaze wanting to delve deeper into her soul, his heart begging, longing, needing to offer to him the same sentiment of love that he had confessed.

"I have been alone for a long time also Stella."

"Not any more Mac. I love you too. That is why I am back."

_**'I never thought that I'd love anyone so much.'**_

"Say it again," he asks with a soft whisper.

"I love you Mac," Stella confesses once more with a growing smile.

His fingers reach out and gently whisk away some damp curls, exposing her face to him completely once again, his heart racing and his joy undeniable.

"I honestly thought I lost you. I was in hell for two weeks," Mac confesses with a heavy sigh, his fingers still warmly resting around the base of her neck but his forehead now resting on his.

_**'A window breaks, down a long, dark street…'**_

"I was lost for two weeks Mac."

"Lost?" He pulls back with confusion.

"Wondering where I was."

_**'And a siren wails in the night…'**_

"I never wanted you to give up anything for me Stella."

"My heart was never there Mac. New York is my home; here with you."

"I thought you always said…" he starts only to have her push her thumb on his lips.

"She took me in when no one else wanted to."

_**'But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me…'**_

"She gave me a chance when no one else could."

"She gave me strength when no one else was able."

"She helped me grow; becoming the mother I still mourn."

"But she never let me fall completely into darkness Mac."

_**'And I can almost see, through the dark there is light.'**_

"She gave me a future filled with endless possibilities."

Mac's heart presses up against her chest, firmly beating his continued love for her; his damp shirt pasted to his firm chest but his body kept warm by her grasp on him.

"And she gave me the most important thing in my life - she gave me you Mac."

"Stella..."

"How could I leave her after all that?"

"You always had me Stella."

_**'It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me…'**_

"New York is my home Mac, this is where I belong."

"I almost feel selfish about all this," a heavy sigh escapes his lips.

"Please don't," she states in haste. "This was my decision either way."

"Are you sure?"

_**'It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from…'**_

"I have waited for you all my life Mac."

"You don't have to wait any longer. I'm sorry it went this far."

"Well you do have bad timing," Stella smiles as she leans in closer once more.

"I know," he frowns as he kisses her once more. The heat between then continues to soar, their futures finally melding into one.

"Shall we go?" Stella suddenly asks.

"Where to?"

"Home," she tells him with a warm glow, her mind and heart both eager for the night to unfold.

"But, Stella you gave up your apartment and…"

"As long as I have you with me Mac, I am home."

_**'It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong!'**_

His grin widens a little further before he leans in and gives her one more passionate kiss. But when he pulls back and a small frown creases his face, she's quick to call him on it.

"What is it? Please tell me you are not having second thoughts."

"About this? Never."

"What then?"

"I was just wondering...what did the letter say?" Mac inquires.

"I'm coming back to you," she answers with a smile, forcing his smile to widen and his face to beam. "For good...becuase I love you."

"I'm glad you came back to tell me that in person."

"Me too," she answers as she kisses him once more, giving a small nod with her head toward the exit of central park.

He doesn't need to utter a word as he knows they are both on the same wavelength. So he gives her a nod, picks up her bag, wraps his arm around her damp coat, pulls her close and leads them back out of Central Park toward a waiting cab. The familiar cabbie looks at Mac's wet and slighlty discheveld appearance and frowns.

"She was expecting me," Mac assures him. The cabbie looking to Stella for confirmation and getting a nod of approval from her in return.

"Told you I'd be okay," Stella smiles at the cabbie.

"Yeah sure lady. So where to now?" The cabbie asks, looking from Stella to Mac; both of whom exchange warm smiles before looking at the cabbie and in unison uttering just one word.

"Home."

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay am kinda rusty at these one shots! lol sorry it's been so long and I know this was kinda sappy but hope you liked it and thanks so much! Sorry no eppy one shots this season but hope you'll all continue to support these random one shots and my multi-chapter stories b/c the muse needs your support! But please be kind if you found this lame. Thanks smackies in advance!

**PS: **Have also recently updated 'Pandora's Box' so hopefully you are all still liking that one. My promise to you all is if you keep reviewing I'll keep writing :D


End file.
